Simon Stays the Night
by shadowhuntersanonymous
Summary: The smell of blood and vanilla filled his nose, weakening his resolve by the second. Seeing the hesitation in his eyes, she spoke up. "Simon, I want you to. I- I want this." She blushed at her admission. She leaned towards him, and brought her neck to his mouth. He couldn't hold back any longer. Two-shot Isabelle & Simon pairing. Lemons inside! Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

Good evening my fellow Shadowhunters. This is my first fanfiction, and I did it purely because I felt like the book was not sexual enough for me. I don't consider myself an exceptional writer, nor do I expect tons of praise. I just hope to bring some sort of excitement and enjoyment to your day.

That being said, this scene takes place in the City of Lost Souls book, when Isabelle asks Simon to stay the night with her. It sort of coincides with the existing scene, I just altered it to be more sexual. This is a two-shot. Enjoy!

- Shadowhuntersanonymous

* * *

"Simon," Isabelle paused, "would you stay tonight? I mean, you don't have to. I get how it could be awkward, but you used to always sleep with Clary, so I thought-" she stammered on. "Iz." Simon interrupted her. He looked into her slightly anxious near-black eyes, the eyes who always seemed to portray confidence and surety. But Simon, who had grown closer to Isabelle in the past few months, was able to see the cracks in her gaze that let the doubt creep through. "I'd love to stay." he finished. With Jace still missing and her brother Alec preoccupied with his boyfriend Magnus, she really needed the company, although she hated feeling dependent. Isabelle nodded ever so slightly, "Good." she said quietly to herself more than to Simon.

This would be the second night he spent with her, although a liquored up, passed out Isabelle hardly counted in Simon's book. Still, he was more than happy to have someone he cared about sleeping by his side, and when you're asked by a beautiful long black-haired Shadowhunter to stay the night, you don't say no. Simon lifted his plain white cotton t-shirt over his head and tossed it casually to the floor. He sat down on the edge of the bed, and took off his black and white Converse and socks. He casually tossed his shoes away from the bed, and landed them straight on Isabelle's feet. "Oops, sorry Izzy! Smooth, Simon." he muttered. She was standing by the foot of the bed, and he looked up and caught her staring at him, shirtless. Not that Simon thought he was anything to look at, it still gave him quite the rush. If blood still ran through his veins, he'd have blushed. Isabelle quickly averted her eyes, and her pulse quickened. Simon sensed it, and an overwhelming smell of blood and pheromones smacked him in the face. He swallowed tightly; it had been a while since he'd fed. His veins seemed to fill with a sort of heaviness, a longing, an urge. He fought his fangs back, refusing to go what he considered "primal" on her. Ever since nearly killing Maureen, the idea of feeding just seemed to nauseate him and he ran out of bottled blood quite a bit of time ago. "It's fine, let's just go to sleep. It's late." she recovered quickly. She climbed into the opposite side of the bed, and pulled up the black satin covers to just under her chin. He rotated his body and, leaving his jeans on, pulled the blanket over his legs. He didn't feel temperatures anymore, but the feeling of being wrapped in a blanket was comforting regardless.

He laid his back against the wall and turned his head to Isabelle. He gave her a small smile, noting in his head how cute she looked all wrapped up. She met his gaze and smiled back, then let her eyes gaze down to his neck and then his bare chest. Her eyes widened. Up close, she could see the effects of hunger clear in his body. His veins appeared dark blue against his chest, spidering out from his now-still heart. His eyes seemed slightly sunken in, and there were dark circles under his eyes. "Simon, how long has it been since you fed?" Her tone was filled with worry and care. "I don't know Isabelle. Maybe a few weeks? It's okay, don't worry about it." He tried to reassure her and to get her to drop it, the whole idea gave him anxiety. "A few _weeks_?" She exclaimed. "Simon, why would you do that to yourself?" Her anxious dark brown eyes searched his. Simon exhaled deeply, a human habit he still carried. "Ever since the Maureen thing, the whole idea just freaks me out too much. I know I can't stop feeding all together, but I'm hoping to just avoid it for as long as possible." In his head it made a lot more sense than when he said it out loud. Isabelle matched his exasperated exhale with her own. "Simon, that's dumb." He looked up towards the ceiling, "Thanks, Iz." She rolled her eyes, "Well, when you get home make sure you drink, please." "I ran out of blood a long time ago, and I don't exactly have much time to go pick some up with all that's going on." He made a grand gesture at the space around them, indicating the missing Jace. Simon closed his eyes and folded his hands across his stomach, awaiting a reprimanding from Isabelle. She sat up and let the blanket fall to her waist, gently pulling her black camisole off. She gently placed her hand on his forearm, "Simon, I'm right here. You could have just said something."

Simon's eyes sprung open, and he turned to meet her view. Did she just offer her _blood_ to him? The now shirtless Isabelle sported a sexy mesh bra, her marked breasts almost completely visible through it. His fangs snapped out. From either the blood offer or the bra, he wasn't sure. "I'm sorry, what?" he said as calmly as he could, trying to talk around his fangs. "I'm here." she repeated, "What's better than fresh warm blood?" The memories of the night he attacked Maureen came rushing forward. "Isabelle.." he started, "the last time I drank from a person I nearly _killed_ them. I could hurt you, I couldn't stop myself." he went on, rattling off the reasons why this was clearly a bad idea. "Shh." she insisted, placing her finger against his lips. Her pulse quickened as she straddled his lap, a leg on either side of him. The smell of blood and vanilla filled his nose, weakening his resolve by the second. Seeing the hesitation in his eyes, she spoke up. "Simon, I want you to. I- I want this." She blushed at her admission. Simon looked up at her. "Izzy, are you sure? I don't know if I can control myself." In response, she gathered her long black locks into her hands behind her head, and draped them over one side, revealing her bare neck to him. She leaned towards him, and brought her neck to his mouth. He couldn't hold back any longer.


	2. Chapter 2

_The smell of blood and vanilla filled his nose, weakening his resolve by the second. Seeing the hesitation in his eyes, she spoke up. "Simon, I want you to. I- I want this." She blushed at her admission. Simon looked up at her. "Izzy, are you sure? I don't know if I can control myself." In response, she gathered her long black locks into her hands behind her head, and draped them over one side, revealing her bare neck to him. She leaned towards him, and brought her neck to his mouth. He couldn't hold back any longer._

In one quick movement, he seized her waist and sank his fangs into a vein running the length of her neck. She gasped and her body went tense, and then she dissolved in the moment. Blood exploded into his mouth, completely drowning out the outside world. Nothing existed but this, right now. She moaned softly, her body completely melting against him. As much as Simon was enjoying this, she was enjoying it more. Endorphins sang through her veins, and the blood she still had, rushed south. As his hunger began to wane, he noticed her breathing heavily and clutching his back. He led his fangs recede and gently pulled away from her neck. Two small streams of blood trickled down from the two neat holes now placed on her neck. He searched her face worriedly. "Isabelle, are you okay? Did I hurt you?" Her eyes fluttered open, and a grin spread across her face. "Simon.." she breathed. It was all she could get out. Realizing she actually enjoyed it, he felt his insides tighten. He couldn't believe this was happening. This was a complete 180 from his last experience. Isabelle felt Simon harden underneath her. They both looked down at the same time, then at each other. "I'm sorry." he immediately blurted out. Isabelle's head fell back, a laugh escaping her lips. She lifted her head, her eyelids heavy, and stared him straight in the eye. "Don't be." She traced the trail of blood up her neck with her finger, and slowly licked it clean.

He felt himself completely harden, his grip tightening around her waist. She laced her fingers through the hair at the nape of his neck and tightened, pulling him forward into a hard kiss. Her tongue entered his mouth, the blood still covering her tongue. His fangs broke free as his tongue wrestled the salty, coppery essence from her mouth. She pulled back, her face flushed, and reached behind herself to unclasp her bra. Her full breasts bounced free, and his eyes raked her, taking in every detail. "Isabelle, you're beautiful." he nearly sighed. Pre-Vampire Simon, who had never done more than kiss a girl, would have probably vomited in fear. But the now-Vampire Simon's instincts kicked in, and it was as if he suddenly knew just what to do.

He placed his right hand at the small of her back, and the left hand enclosed her right breast. He glided his thumb over her nipple. A primal noise erupted from his throat in satisfaction as it hardened under his grip into a tight peak. He lowered his lips onto her left nipple, kissing it gently. He flicked his tongue up and down against it, Isabelle's head fell back again, and he was rewarded with a moan. He gently sank his fangs into her nipple, but this time not out of hunger. It was a calculated, precise movement. She pressed his head firmer against her breast, her hands tightening around the curls in his hair. A loud gasp escaped her lips, and a shudder rippled through her body. He pulled her blood gently into his mouth, ravishing her with his tongue. She began to breathe heavily, a purr escaping her lips. He released her gently, lapping up the blood that remained on her skin. She looked down at him, then to his pants. He was fully erect under his jeans, restricted tightly by the unyielding material. "Hmm, let's do something about that, shall we?" She said in a husky, playful voice. She reached down and undid the button on his pants, then pulled the zipper down. He automatically lifted the lower half of himself to give her access. She pulled his jeans and boxers off, his cock springing free. "Wow, Simon." she smirked, clearly happy with what she had to work with.

Slowly, _achingly_ slow Simon might add, Isabelle retracted from Simon's lap. She crawled backwards, going on all fours. She rested her weight on her forearms then, and lowered her mouth onto his girth. Simon swallowed hard, sure that his heart might begin to beat again at any moment. "Oh, my G-" he choked on the word. He still hadn't managed to conquer that one yet. "Oh, Iz." he chose instead. Isabelle, keeping Simon in her mouth, looked up into his eyes with a smirk. She took all of him in her mouth, her chin and lips brushing against his pubic hair. Simon gripped the sheets, white knuckled, "Woah, okay if you want this to last more than five seconds you can't do that again." Isabelle came slowly up his member, her soft, luscious lips gliding over him. Releasing him with a _pop_, she giggled. "I know, I'm good right?" He paused. "I'm only joking, I'll take it slow." she promised. Releasing the sheets, Simon sucked in an unnecessary breath, willing himself to last. _Come on Lewis, you can do this._ Isabelle gripped the base of his member, and took him in again. She felt so warm to him. So warm and so soft. The contrast between their body temperatures only made it more incredible. Her head bobbed up and down in sync with her hand, over and over, in an endless cycle of pure pleasure. Simon moaned, running his hand through her silky black strands. He tightened his hand in her hair, feeling the familiar climax approaching. "Isabelle, stop, I'm about to cum, and I am so not ready to end this." She returned her attention and gaze to Simon, nodding gently as she removed herself. To let his orgasm dissipate, he decided to pay her a little attention in return.

Using his vampire strength and speed, he flipped her onto her back and was suddenly hovering over her. Isabelle gasped a little in surprise, and then smiled widely. Now facing the foot of the bed, he wordlessly assumed the same position she was just in. Working around his fangs, he began to slowly lick her center. He alternated placing sweet, slow kisses along her folds, and light, playful licks. He reached her clitoris, and took it into his mouth, sucking. Isabelle arched her hips in response, whimpering quietly. Taking this as a signal, he flicked his tongue against her sweet spot. He brought his arm up then, and ran the tip of his finger around her opening. Isabelle emitted a moan through gritted teeth as she tried to close the remaining space between them. He slowly slid his finger into her vagina, slippery and sweet with her arousal. "Oh, fuck." she cried out. He laughed inwardly at her vulgarity. She felt herself climbing, climbing to the point of no return. "Simon, I'm close." He pressed the tip of his finger upwards against her G-spot, rotating it in firm circles. Feeling her tense, he took her clitoris into his mouth and gently popped his fangs into her, sending her instantly into orgasm. She convulsed and shuttered, completely coming undone. Calling out his name, her whole body shook in his arms. He feverishly lapped at her sweet nectar. The taste of blood and Isabelle combined was almost too much for him to bare.

As she began to come down from her high, she looked at him through hazy eyes. "Simon, fuck me. I need you inside of me." He raised himself up on his knees, then paused. "Wait, do I need to, you know, use protection? I mean, can I even get you pregnant? I'm not exactly alive." he pointed out. "No, it's safe. Besides, Vampires can't harbor any kind of STD, they are immune." His expression darkened, "Good." He lowered himself over her once again, pausing once more to look her in her eyes. With the most thoughtful expression, he regarded her. "Ready?" She nodded hastily. Taking another useless breath out of habit, he entered her.

He slid inside of her, and ravished in the experience. From all the blood Simon had recently had, everything was in high definition. He relished every small detail. The glistening beads of sweat formed on her forehead, the slippery sensation of his cock filling her up, the warmth that seemed to spread through his entire body. Isabelle and Simon both simultaneously groaned in pleasure. He began to pick up speed as they ground their hips together, increasing the friction as much as this world would allow them. He pumped faster, her fingers raking his back, drawing blood. Simon wailed in delight. The wounds instantly stitched themselves back together as he slammed into her with Vampire strength. Isabelle wrapped her legs around him, arching against him with every thrust. She felt herself nearing another orgasm. "I'm about to cum again!" she cried out. She began to orgasm, her body quivering in ecstasy. This tipped Simon over the edge, as they found their release together. "Isabelle, yes, oh my _God_!" He screamed. He filled her with his climax, and their essences intertwined.

Simon collapsed beside her as they both floated down from the little piece of heaven they found together. They laid atop the silken sheets on their backs, gazing absentmindedly at the ceiling. Isabelle shimmered with sweat and glowed in post-coital bliss. Simon reached over without looking and intertwined their fingers, lacing them together. She propped herself up on her side, and Simon mirrored her action. She gazed into his eyes. He stroked his thumb softly over her calloused Shadowhunter fingers, admiring her beauty. She grinned from ear to ear. "What?" he mused. "You said it." She chuckled. "Said what?" he inquired, having no idea what she was referring to. "God. You said God." She giggled excessively, still dazed. He laughed with her, and gently stroked her hair as she laid back down and drifted away to sleep.

* * *

**Well I hope you all enjoyed it! Feel free to write a review and let me know what you thought or what I should change/adjust. Thanks for reading! **


End file.
